


Electric

by Wheres_my_badger



Category: MXM (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Anyways, But Nothing Too Bad, Cute, Daehwi knows things, Dongpaca, Fluff, I don't know why there aren't more fics about them, I love this pairing, Inexperienced Youngmin, Internalized Homophobia, Like, M/M, Shy Youngmin, Smut, Tease Donghyun, and I wanted to contribute!, they're such a cute couple, very little, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheres_my_badger/pseuds/Wheres_my_badger
Summary: Youngmin can't have a crush. He can't. It isn't possible, because Donghyun is a guy, and he's also a guy, and he's not gay. Daehwi can just shut his mouth, thank you very much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time writing for them. I really like MXM, and I see them a certain way. That video of them doing ASMR for I'm The One... that represents them, to me. So I wrote something like that! Hope you guys like it ^.^
> 
> Also, smut in chapter 2

Youngmin was going to kill Daehwi. Seriously. Kill him. All of this was his fault. Well, it was ninety per cent his fault. The other ten per cent was Donghyun’s for being so incredibly cute and nice and handsome and… well, you get it. The point is, Youngmin was doing really good pretending everything was completely normal, and Daehwi just had to go and fuck that up.

It wasn’t like Youngmin hadn’t noticed, ok? He wasn’t stupid, nor was insensitive to the point of not knowing his own feelings. He knew perfectly well what he was feeling, thank you very much. He also knew that he couldn’t feel like that. It was wrong. It would fuck up everything he’d worked so hard to accomplish, and that was the last thing he wanted. So he ignored it. He was sure that if he ignored enough, it would go away.

But no. Of course not. It couldn’t be simple like that. Daehwi had to come and tease Youngmin for the exact thing he’d been working so so hard to hide. He thought he’d done a good job hiding, but apparently not. And with Daehwi noisily announcing to him that he knew about it, it became even harder than it already was for Youngmin to deny it.  
So. He wanted to kill Daehwi.

 

Ever since the beginning of Wanna One, the dorm had been quiet. It was just Youngmin and Donghyun now, and Youngmin wasn’t the most talkative of people. Donghyun wasn’t too loud either. He used to join the other two boys on their shenanigans when they lived there, but when alone, he was actually pretty quiet. So when Youngmin came back from the convenience store and heard noise coming from their dorm before even leaving the lift, he knew there was something weird going on.

He wasn’t that surprised when he opened the door to find Woojin, Daehwi and Donghyun on the couch, playing some kind of video game. At his arrival, three heads turned to look at him, making him laugh. Woojin and Daehwi smiled widely and jumped up, running to hug him. Youngmin laughed at their enthusiasm and ruffled their hair.

“Hyung! We missed you!”

Mumbled Woojin, voice muffled by Youngmin’s shoulder. The older squeezed the boy’s shoulder.

“I missed you guys too. What are you doing here?”

Daehwi snorted.

“Are you sure you missed us?”

Youngmin let go of the boys and softly hit the youngest in the head.

“I see you’re still a brat.”

Daehwi smiled.

“I see you’re still awkward.”

Youngmin shoved him away, laughing and made his way to the couch, the other two trailing after him. he quickly sat down next to Donghyun, ignoring the way Daehwi raised an eyebrow.

“You still didn’t answer me, though. I thought you were busy with Wanna One and all that.”

At that, Woojin smiled.

“We got a free day, hyung! Since our promotions went so well they allowed us a free day.”

Youngmin smiled. Woojin was cute, no matter how much he complained about the adjective.

“That’s nice. I’m happy to see you guys.”

Woojin beamed at him and Daehwi rolled his eyes.

“Sap.”

Youngmin shoved him off the couch.

 

The four of them settled for talking, instead of playing. They hadn’t seen each other in a while and there was a lot to tell. So, they sat on a circle on the floor and talked for the whole afternoon. Youngmin noticed Daehwi watching him with a growingly amused expression on his face, and he was a bit worried about that, but he chose to ignore it until the boy came to talk to him. That moment came when Youngmin got up to grab snacks for them and the younger followed him.

The older was pouring chips into a bowl when Daehwi spoke.

“So, hyung, when were you planning on telling us about your crush on Donghyun hyung?”

Youngmin chocked on his own saliva. He turned to look at Daehwi, chips completely forgotten and eyes wide.

“W-what?”

Daehwi had a smug smile on his face.

“Oh, c’mon, hyung. It’s so obvious, I’m surprised Donghyun hasn’t noticed.” Youngmin didn’t know what to say. So he just stared at Daehwi, until the boy’s smiled started to fall, replaced by a frown. “Hyung? What’s wrong? Did I…?”

Youngmin didn’t mean to say what he said next.

“I’m not gay!”

Daehwi stopped mid-sentence and Youngmin felt his face reddening. When the younger spoke again, his tone was soft and careful.

“I didn’t say you were, hyung. But it’s ok if you are.”

Youngmin shook his head. It wasn’t ok. He didn’t mind other people being gay, he was all for that, but… he wasn’t gay. What he felt for Donghyun was just… he was just curious. It was hormones. That’s all it was. He didn’t… he couldn’t like Donghyun. He wasn’t gay.

His face must have showed the panic he felt welling up, because Daehwi quickly walked towards him.

“Hyung, hey. Breath. It’s ok.”

Youngmin wanted to shove the younger away, but he knew Daehwi was just trying to help. So he focused on his own breathing and on calming down. He’d thought this through already. It wasn’t a crush. He wasn’t gay.

“I don’t have a crush on him.”

Daehwi nodded.

“Ok. If you ever want to talk about that, though, I’m here.”

Youngmin shook his head. Then he grabbed the chips again and finished pouring them, before leaving to the living room.

 

For the rest of the evening, Youngmin’s head wasn’t on the conversation. Woojin and Donghyun talked the most, while Daehwi listened and made some comments, but never taking his attention from Youngmin. And Youngmin… Youngmin couldn’t even look at Donghyun without blushing and feeling his stomach churn.

When the time for the boys to go home came, Woojin gave each of them a tight hug, and then Daehwi did the same. As soon as his arms wrapped around Youngmin’s though, he went on his tippy toes and whispered on the older’s ear.

“It’s ok, Youngmin hyung. I promise you.”

And with that they were gone. Youngmin closed the door. The dorm was bizarrely silent. Youngmin turned around and almost fell. Donghyun was way closer than he’d previously thought.

“Oh, wow!”

He exclaimed, regaining his balance and taking a step back. Donghyun smiled, that cute little smile that only Youngmin got to see. He shouldn’t be so proud of that, but he was.

“Sorry, hyung. Did you like the afternoon?”

Youngmin swallowed hard, before nodding. He tried not to look at the younger.

“It was good.”

He made his way to where they’d left their bowls of food and began picking them up. Donghyun soon joined him.

“It was, but you seemed a bit dazed towards the end there.”

Youngmin blushed. He’d hoped the younger hadn’t noticed. He should have known better.

“Ah, it was nothing. Just… got a lot in my mind.”

Donghyun hummed.

“If you ever want to talk, I’m here.”

Youngmin forced a smile and nodded.

“Thank you, Donghyunie.”

He would definitely take the younger up on that offer. If Donghyun wasn’t the problem.

 

So, Youngmin wanted to kill Daehwi. He’d thought that maybe things could go back to normal after that weird afternoon, but apparently, he was wrong. It was his own damn fault. Donghyun was normal. He, on the other hand, couldn’t even look at the younger for more than five seconds without blushing. It was torture. They were together all day everyday, so not looking or interacting with the younger without being obvious was quite a hard task.

Youngmin was in his room, a week later, in the middle of writing something, when Donghyun entered the room. The older immediately tensed. Then he noticed the other’s posture. Donghyun was tense. His shoulders were hunched and he was looking at the floor and fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Hey, hyung. Can we talk?”

His voice was soft, and that was so unusual that Youngmin felt his heart hurt a bit.

“Sure.”

He said, nodding. Donghyun gave him a tiny smile and made his way to sit on the bed by Youngmin. As soon as they were comfortable, the younger started.

“Hyung, I’m sorry if I’m making wrong assumptions, but… but I think you’re avoiding me.” Youngmin’s eyes widened, but Donghyun continued to talk. “Ever since Woojin and Daehwi came to visit you’ve been weird, and I don’t know if it was something I did or said, or if it’s about one of them, but… I miss you, hyung. I’m sorry if I did anything wrong. Just… just talk to me.”

Youngmin noticed, in the back of his mind, that Donghyun was wearing his hoodie, which was a size too big for him. It looked adorable. Then he focused on the fact that he’d fucked up.

“I-I’m sorry, Donghyunie. You did nothing wrong, I swear. I just have some… issues I’m working through, that’s all.”

Donghyun pouted.

“I just want you back, hyung.”

Youngmin’s heart sped up and broke and stopped, all at the same time. It was a pretty accurate representation of his feelings at the moment. Without thinking, he pulled the younger into a hug. Donghyun yelped, surprised, but soon his arms found their way around Youngmin’s waist, hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry, Donghyunie. I’ll work this out. I promise.”

The younger nodded against Youngmin’s chest, then pulled back.

“Can we watch a movie together, then?”  
He just nodded at the younger. He’d have to call Daehwi, later.

“Hyung?”

Youngmin felt a bit guilty at waking Daehwi up so late, but then he remembered this was all Daehwi’s fault and some of the guilt went away.

“Hey.”

He knew he sounded awkward, but he thought it was pretty fitting, considering what he wanted to discuss.

“Hey.”

Daehwi’s greeting was more on the confused side. They stayed silent for a while. Youngmin didn’t want to speak, he didn’t even know if he really wanted to talk to Daehwi – or anyone – about this. So he said nothing. After a while, he heard a sigh and the sound of sheets rustling. Then Daehwi’s voice, sounding more awake.

“Is this about Donghyun hyung?”

Youngmin blushed. Donghyun was currently asleep in his bed, having cuddled with Youngmin until he fell asleep. The older had forced himself to stay awake, despite how comfortable he was on Donghyun’s hold. Once he’d made sure the younger was asleep, he’d gotten up and gone to the living room to phone Daehwi.

“Yes.”

Was what he chose as an answer. Daehwi’s sigh was somewhere between tired, hopeful and scared.

“That’s good. So…?”

Youngmin bit his lip. He hadn’t planned that far. All he knew was that Donghyun looked so soft in his clothes and the sight made Youngmin’s heart beat faster and made him want to hold Donghyun’s hand, and he was pretty sure that wasn’t something he could blame his hormones, and then Daehwi’s words kept coming back to him, and…

“It can’t be, Daehwi.”

He knew he sounded desperate, but at the moment he didn’t care. He also felt a bit embarrassed, because Daehwi sounded so composed, and he was much younger than Youngmin, but the older boy just wanted someone to help him.

“Hyung, I don’t know who told you this, or why you think this, but… there’s nothing wrong with not being straight. It’s perfectly normal. You also don’t have to label yourself. To say you’re gay, or bisexual, or whatever the hell else. You can, but you don’t have to, if it makes you uncomfortable. The point is, you like who you like. That doesn’t change who you are and it doesn’t define you. So don’t be so scared. Liking someone is exciting, it’s nice. It isn’t supposed to be a scary experience, at least not like that.”

Youngmin wanted to cry. He didn’t know how Daehwi had managed to get so much just from the little sentence he’d said to the younger, but the boy had hit the nail right in the head.

“I-I’m scared, Dae.”

Daehwi hummed.

“I know, hyung. It’s ok. Just think about what I told you. You don’t have to figure everything out right now. But maybe it would be better if you talked to Donghyun hyung. At least he’ll stop bothering me about how you don’t like him and how he annoys you.”

Youngmin chewed on his lip.

“I should apologize, shouldn’t I?”

Daehwi chuckled.

“You think?

Youngmin sighed.

“I… I think I really like him, Dae.”

Daehwi laughed softly.

“Yeah, I could tell. Go talk to him, hyung. You’ll feel better.”

Youngmin breathed in deeply.

“Ok. Ok, I will. Thanks, Dae. Love you.”

“Love you too, hyung. Goodnight.”

 

Youngmin woke up on the next morning feeling nervous. Understandable, considering he was about to put his whole friendship and career in risk. He hadn’t slept that much the night before, too busy thinking about Daehwi’s words. Youngmin came from a very traditional family. They were very close-minded, and Youngmin had been hearing since he was born that he was supposed to meet a nice and decent girl from a good family, who would stay at home to take care of their children and the house.

Youngmin had already let go of some of that, he knew most of what his parents wanted was bullshit. Still, he’d never even considered the idea of going so far from their idea of perfect. He’d never considered that the reason why he’d never dated anyone and had never been interested in dating anyone was because he didn’t want to date a girl at all. He’d never stopped to think that maybe the ‘admiration’ he felt for some guys was a bit more than admiration.

He sighed, getting up. He hadn’t come to any conclusions yet. It was hard for him to admit anything, but he’d managed at least to admit that yes, he had a crush on Donghyun. He decided he could figure the rest out along the way. So he made his way to the kitchen, where he could hear Donghyun most likely setting fire to everything. Breathing in deeply, he entered the kitchen.

Donghyun turned around to look at Youngmin and smiled. His hair was dishevelled, sticking to every direction, and he looked a bit sleepy. Youngmin couldn’t help but to smile back. Donghyun looked really cute.

“Morning, hyung. I thought you were going to sleep through till tomorrow.”

Youngmin snorted, standing awkwardly by the door.

“Shut up, it’s only 11 am.”

Donghyun laughed, then gestured towards the table.

“Sit down. It’s for free.”

Youngmin rolled his eyes but sat down. Soon, Donghyun approached the table with two plates of rice and a bit of meat in hand. He put one plate in front of Youngmin and sat down with the other one.

“Thanks, Donghyunie.”

Donghyun just smiled, that soft smile of his that made Youngmin melt. For a second, the older remembered what he had to do and his stomach churned. He pushed the thought back and started eating.

They ate in silence. Youngmin was busy thinking of a way to bring up the topic he wanted to discuss, and Donghyun didn’t talk much when he ate. That is, until he looked up and frowned.

“Are you ok, hyung? You look a bit… I don’t know, weird.”

Youngmin attempted a smile.

“I’m ok, don’t worry.”

Donghyun crossed his arms.

“Hyung, you promised you wouldn’t push me away.”

Youngmin sighed.

“I need to talk to you, but I wanted to finish eating, first.”

Donghyun looked a bit apprehensive, but nodded.

“Ok, then.”

Youngmin had never seen the younger eat faster. They finished their food and Youngmin washed the dishes, and then… well, then there was no escape. Sighing, he pulled Donghyun to the living room.

“Ok, so. First of all, I’m really sorry. This will probably be really awkward, so I want you to know that despite everything, you’re my best friend, Donghyunie. No matter what. Please remember that.”

Donghyunie looked mildly scared. Youngmin thought it was justified.

“Uhn, ok?”

Youngmin breathed in deeply.

“So, the other day the boys were here, right, and I noticed Daehwi watching me. I didn’t think anything of it, cause Dae is weird, you know that. But then we went to get food, and he was all like ‘so you have a crush on Donghyun hyung’ and I thought I didn’t, I’d told myself a thousand times that it wasn’t a crush, but then Daehwi said that and I couldn’t stop thinking about it. And it didn’t know what to do, because I’m not… I’ve always pushed away any thoughts I had doubting my sexuality, because I didn’t want to think about that, and… well, that doesn’t matter. What matters is that I like you. I like you a lot, Donghyunie.”

Youngmin was a bit out of breath by the end. He hadn’t meant to say all that, throw so much information on the younger boy. It had come out without his consent. Donghyun was staring at him, eyes wide, a strange emotion on them, which Youngmin couldn’t quite read.

“That’s… a lot.” Commented the younger. Youngmin swallowed hard. Donghyun seemed to notice his nervousness and rushed to calm him down. “Not that it’s bad! It isn’t, I’m just trying to… make sense of everything. So you like me?”

Youngmin blushed, but nodded. The corners of Donghyun’s mouth curled up slightly.

“Don’t laugh.”

Whined Youngmin. Donghyun ignored him and chuckled.

“You know, hyung, you’re not as subtle as you think. I mean, I wasn’t sure if you really liked me back, but… I was pretty sure you did.”

Youngmin looked up, affronted.

“Not subtle? What…” and then he stopped. “Wait, like you back?”

Donghyun full out laughed.

“Hyung, you’re so dense sometimes. I’ve been flirting with you since Produce, and you really haven’t noticed?”

Youngmin could only stare. He knew his relationship with Donghyun was different than his relationships with his others friends, but he’d always thought it was because of his own confused feelings.it had never even crossed his mind that Donghyun also played a part on making that atmosphere.

“Since… for real?”

Donghyun laughed again.

“Yes, hyung. Really.” And then he stepped forward and put a hand on the back of Youngmin’s neck. The older’s heart was beating like crazy, Donghyun could feel it on the tip of his fingers. He smirked. His hyung was too cute. “Now, can I kiss you?”

Youngmin’s face became completely red and Donghyun laughed and used his free hand to pinch the older’s cheek. Youngmin glared, but then sighed and gave a shy, tiny nod. Donghyun didn’t waste time. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the older’s.

Youngmin was clearly inexperienced. At first he was just static, lips soft against Donghyun’s, but unmoving. Then Donghyun tilted his head and moved his lips, deepening their kiss, and he felt the older shyly kissing back, seeming unsure of what to do. He smiled against the kiss, running his tongue along his hyung’s bottom lip. This made Youngmin gasp, and Donghyun took that opportunity to slip his tongue on the older’s mouth.

Donghyun pouted as Youngmin immediately pulled back, but then he noticed the embarrassed expression on his hyung’s red face and couldn’t help but to smile.

“Was that your first kiss, hyung?”

Youngmin turned impossibly redder and Donghyun chuckled, finding the whole thing endearing.

“S-shut up.”

Mumbled the older. Donghyun chuckled and moved his hand to the older’s waist, pulling him closer. They ended up so close the when Donghyun started talking, Youngmin went cross-eyed to look at him.

“It’s ok, hyung. I can teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys thiiiiiiink?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm sorry for what you're about to read. I can't write smut for shit, but practice makes perfect, so I'm practicing. One day, maybe, I'll learn.

Youngmin was shy. He’d always been shy, ever since he was kid. It was something he’d thought would change with age, or maybe once he started performing for other people. Well, apparently not. He’d gone through Produce, he’d debuted, he’d performed in big music shows… and he was still as shy as the kid who used to hide behind his mom in any social situation.

He didn’t hate being shy. It was a part of himself he’d accepted a long time ago. But sometimes he whished he could be a little less awkward with other people. He was shy in music shows, in variety programs, in meetings. It made his life quite hard, sometimes. He had to work hard to not pass the image of ‘cold’, because a lot of people didn’t seem to know the difference. And his most recent problem with being shy… well, apparently, he was shy in relationships, too.

It wasn’t like he could have known before. He’d never dated before, at all, and he was inexperienced, ok? He knew that. Donghyun, for one, loved to point that out, although he clearly didn’t think that was a bad thing, and made it sound extremely endearing. Donghyun was also very understanding. So they had started slow.

At first they only kissed and cuddled, and Youngmin really wanted to say he hated being treated like that, as if he was a porcelain doll, but he… well, he didn’t hate it. Donghyun seemed to think that if he went too fast he’d scare Youngmin away, and Youngmin would never admit it, but the younger was probably right. As it was, he had time to slowly get used to having someone he could hold and kiss and be together with, and Youngmin couldn’t thank Donghyun enough for being so patient.

Then they moved to having sex. Youngmin also had no idea a first time could be good, but his first time had been perfect. Donghyun had made it perfect. It was a moment he wished to never forget. Donghyun had been so careful, and so sweet, and he’d made Youngmin feel good and helped him through the moments he felt self-conscious, until there was only pleasure in the older’s brain. It had been perfect.

The problem was: after that, they’d been… doing it more often, and honestly, Youngmin was inexperienced, but he knew what he liked – although he’d rather not say it out loud. He knew what he wanted Donghyun to do with him. Not that what they were doing was bad, no. It was fucking fantastic. But he wanted more. He just didn’t know how to ask for it.

It had been hard enough accepting he was a bottom. Going from refusing to admit that he wasn’t straight to admitting he wanted Donghyun to fuck him? Quite fucking hard. But he’d managed. Or, well. Donghyun had taken the lead and Youngmin hadn’t complained when the younger ended on top of him. At least he didn’t have to say out loud that yes, he wanted Donghyun on top of him.

But Youngmin wanted more, and just the idea made him blush like crazy, so how was he supposed to not only tell Donghyun that he wanted their sex more on the kinky side, but also tell him exactly what he would like to do? It seemed like an impossible task.

In the end, though, he didn’t really have to say anything. Just like Donghyun had noticed he was ready for their first time, he noticed when Youngmin started to get restless and want more.

 

Youngmin was watching TV when someone sat by his side. He didn’t have to look to know who it was, considering that only two people lived there. Instead, he awkwardly lay his head on Donghyun’s shoulder, before shyly turning his head and kissing the younger’s neck softly. He didn’t usually do things like that, too shy to try it, but he wanted to, and he’d been trying to get over his own awkwardness. They were dating, for fucks sake. By his side, Donghyun chuckled.

“Ah, hyung, you’re so cute. You get so shy when you do that, it’s adorable.”

Youngmin whined, but there was a smile on his face. If asked, he’d deny, but he loved it when Donghyun teased him.

“Shut up, I’m not cute.”

Donghyun only chuckled. Then he shrugged Youngmin off and grabbed the older’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Youngmin melted against him. When they separated, Youngmin chased Donghyun’s lips, before noticing what he was doing and blushing. He pouted as Donghyun smirked.

“Yes, you are.”

Repeated the younger, pulling Youngmin in for another kiss. It started off chaste, soft. Just little pecks. Then Donghyun bit on Youngmin’s lower lip, and licked it, asking for entrance, which Youngmin granted. Their kisses started to get hotter and longer, mouths pressing together hungrily. One of Donghyun’s hands went to the nape on Youngmin’s neck, grabbing the short hair there, and the other found it’s way to Youngmin’s waist, under his shirt, making Youngmin shiver and Donghyun smirk. Youngmin’s own hands were fisted on Donghyun’s shirt, pulling the younger closer even though he couldn’t be closer than he already was.

Youngmin didn’t even notice the way Donghyun was making him lean down as they kissed until he was lying on the couch, the younger on top of him. He tried to complain, say he should be the one on top, like he always did, and Donghyun ignored him, like he’d been doing ever since he’d noticed Youngmin didn’t really want to be on top. He knew that if Youngmin really was feeling uncomfortable he would say so.

So Donghyun moved them into a more comfortable position, Youngmin lying down and the younger sitting on his thighs, his hands holding Youngmin’s hands above the older’s head as they kissed. And then Donghyun moved his mouth from Youngmin’s to nibble on the older’s ear and all that came out of the rapper’s mouth was a loud, startled moan.

Donghyun looked up, seeming surprised and amused, and Youngmin blushed bright red. He hadn’t meant to make that noise. He closed his mouth tightly.

“Are you really that sensitive, hyung?”

There was an edge of teasing on Donghyun’s voice, and Youngmin wanted to be angry at that, but fuck, that teasing aroused him a lot. So he did the only thing he could. He leaned up to kiss Donghyun on the lips. The younger chuckled.

“So cute.”

He mumbled, before bending down to meet Youngmin halfway. The motion, however, made their dicks brush, and fuck, Youngmin hadn’t even noticed he was already half hard. He inhaled sharply, surprised at the contact, and then moaned inside Donghyun’s mouth. The younger hummed appreciatively.

“Donghyun…”

Youngmin hadn’t meant to say – whine – that. Donghyun smiled against his lips.

“So needy… you’re so cute, Youngminnie.”

Youngmin did notice the drop of formality, but Donghyun had started moving slightly against him, and he found out he didn’t really care about a stupid honorific.

“F-fuck…”

The older breathed out as Donghyun grinded down on him. The sound made the younger inhale deeply and get up. For a second, Youngmin frowned, confused. And then he was being pulled up and Donghyun was kissing him hard, too much tongue and too much teeth, but still oh so good. Youngmin had to hold on to the younger, because his knees felt like jelly, and Donghyun took advantage of that, picking the older up, forcing Youngmin to wrap his legs around the younger’s waist.

They made their way to their room, not once breaking their kiss, until Donghyun placed Youngmin on the bed. The older didn’t even have time to catch his breath before Donghyun was once again on top of him, one leg on each side of Youngmin, looking down at the older with such an intense gaze that it made Youngmin blush.

“Hyung, I want to try something. But you have to promise me you’ll tell me if you want to stop. Anytime you want to stop, just say so. Ok?”

Youngmin nodded. He’d noticed from the beginning that this was different from the other times they’d fucked, and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on by the way Donghyun was taking control fully, almost aggressively.

“Ok. I promise.”

Donghyun smiled. Then he leaned down and pressed a long, soft kiss to Youngmin’s mouth, before taking the older’s shirt off and starting to press kisses to Youngmin’s chest. The older gasped, hands going to Donghyun’s hair, and the younger stopped. He fiercely took Youngmin’s wrists and held them above the older’s head.

“Nu-uh, no touching until I say so. Don’t move your arms, baby. Keep them there, or there will be consequences.”

And saying that, he slapped Youngmin’s thigh lightly, as a warning. Youngmin let out a yelp, then blushed, embarrassed at the way his hard cock twitched at the show of dominance. Donghyun smirked, and went back to working on the older’s chest.

Youngmin’s breath was already way too raged, considering they still hadn’t done anything, really. As Donghyun played with his nipples, one with his hand the other with his mouth, Youngmin fought to keep his arms still, his hips bucking up to compensate. He could feel Donghyun smirking against him. And then the younger started talking.

“I see the way you act, hyung. You say that you want to be the dominant one, but really, you just want someone to pin you down and dominate you. You want to be under someone else, have your control taken away, have someone taking care of you.”

It was embarrassing how much Youngmin reacted to those words, his dick twitching and an embarrassing whine leaving his lips. Because it was true. Just the idea of Donghyun pinning him down and making him take it was clearly enough to arouse him to the point of almost cumming. There was a wet patch on his pants, from his leaking pre-come.

“N-no…”

His voice sounded weak, aroused. It was embarrassing to hear. Donghyun laughed.

“No? Then why did you obey me? I see your hands are still up there, where I told you to keep them. You want to touch me so badly, but you won’t because I told you not to. Now be good, baby, and lift your hips so I can take off those pants.”

And Youngmin wanted to fight, wanted to show that he could be the dominant one, but… well, he couldn’t. Or better, he didn’t want to. So he simply obeyed Donghyun, lifting his hips up and helping the younger take off his pants.

He’d expected the younger to laugh as his display of submission, but instead he was met with an exhale. He looked up and blushed. Donghyun’s eyes were running through his body, the want so clear in them, but mixed with admiration and something so fond that it made Youngmin’s heart swell.

“Donghyun…”

And Youngmin should be embarrassed about the way he hadn’t been able to form a complete sentence ever since they started this, but he was way too aroused and entranced to care much.

“Fuck, you look so beautiful. No matter how many times we do this, you always manage to look more and more beautiful.”

Somehow, this was as bad as the teasing, because Youngmin wasn’t good with taking compliments. So he blushed and hid his face in his hands, but Donghyun was having none of that. He took Youngmin’s wrists and once again pinned them to the bed.

“I told you to leave them here. Don’t make me repeat it.”

His tone was rough, menacing, and it made Youngmin’s dick twitch and his hips buck up, searching for friction. His dick was fully hard, just from the little teasing Donghyun had done, and he just wanted to be touched, but there was no way in hell he was going to ask for that.

“I-it won’t… happen again.”

He assured the younger. Donghyun seemed satisfied and let go. Youngmin expected him to go back to biting and playing with his nipples. Instead, however, Donghyun passed by without even glancing at Youngmin’s chest, and…

Youngmin’s hips bucked up involuntarily, a high-pitched moan leaving his lips as Donghyun bit down on his thigh, so close to where Youngmin wanted to be touched, but still not close enough.

“A-ah, fuck, D-Donghyun, please!”

Donghyun ignored him, now busy blowing on the spot he’d just bitten. Youngmin shivered at the cold feeling and because he knew it would leave a mark, and the idea had him closing his eyes, trying to control himself.

Donghyun continued this process, biting his way around Youngmin’s thighs and then blowing on the places he’d bitten. Under him, Youngmin was writhing with the need to be touched, trying hard to keep his arms where they’d been placed. The younger seemed to be enjoying this, looking up at Youngmin through his lashes, before he started kissing his way up the older’s thigh.

As the younger went higher, getting closer and closer to Youngmin’s dick, the older gripped the sheets above his head, toes curling and little pants leaving his mouth along with soft moans of Donghyun’s name. He closed his eyes, the image too much to him, considering how close he already was to cumming untouched.

“Look at me, baby.”

Demanded Donghyun. Youngmin should have known it wouldn’t be so easy. He opened his eyes, looking directly at the younger in some sort of defiant gaze. But then Donghyun smirked and pressed his lips to Youngmin’s clothed dick, starting to mouth at it softly, with his eyes still on Youngmin’s and Youngmin gasped, moaning way too loudly and blushing at his own sounds.

“A-ah, fuck, please, Donghyun!”

Donghyun chuckled, and the vibration against his dick almost sent Youngmin over the edge, but he refused to embarrass himself like that. He wasn’t a teenager who’d just found out about porn, he could control himself at least a bit.

“Please what, baby?”

Youngmin should have known Donghyun would make him say it. His cheeks were on fire, but by now it was impossible to tell the blush from embarrassment apart from the redness of arousal. He looked at Donghyun. The boy’s lips were ghosting over Youngmin’s dick, little puffs of breath coming out. His bangs were glued to his forehead with sweat and he looked so fucking hot. Youngmin let his head fall back.

“Please touch me.”

The shame felt so good. Donghyun chuckled.

“I’m already touching you, baby.” Youngmin whined and bucked his hips up, but Donghyun knew what he was doing. He pushed Youngmin’s hips down and slapped the side of his thigh. “I didn’t allow you to do that. Now tell me what you want, baby. I can’t do anything if you don’t tell me what you need.”

Youngmin was panting, his dick was aching and he just wanted Donghyun to fuck him already. So through the embarrassment, he managed to choke out.

“Please fuck me.”

For the first time on the night, Donghyun moaned. Youngmin smiled at his little victory, but it didn’t last long, because on the next second Donghyun was undressing and pulling Youngmin up.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so pretty like this. You look so fucked already, and we haven’t even done anything. So what do you say you use those pretty lips of yours to suck me, and then maybe, if you’re a good boy, I’ll fuck you. Deal?”

Youngmin could only nod, quickly getting on his knees and opening his mouth, way past the point of caring about how submissive he looked. Donghyun didn’t waste time, quickly getting rid of his last piece of clothing and grabbing Youngmin’s hair.

The older licked his lips, then carefully took Donghyun’s dick on his mouth. He closed his eyes and sighed, starting to move slowly, but Donghyun was having none of that. Instead, he tightened his grip on the older’s hair and moved his hips, effectively fucking Youngmin’s mouth. The older moaned at the feeling, and Donghyun hissed as the vibration send waves of pleasure through his body. 

The sensation made him speed up, but Youngmin wasn’t ready, and when Donghyun’s dick hit the back of his throat he chocked. Youngmin moaned, his dick twitching and leaking pre-cum, and fuck he had no idea he liked that. Immediately, Donghyun stopped and took his dick from the older’s mouth with a ‘shit, did I…’, fearing having hurt Youngmin. But to his surprise, Youngmin whined at the loss.

“N-no! No, please…”

He noticed what he was asking for and stopped, embarrassed, but Donghyun had caught on. He raised an eyebrow.

“You want me to choke you? Does that turn you on, baby?” Youngmin looked down, embarrassed, but nodded. Donghyun placed two fingers under his chin and made the older look up. “It’s ok, baby. Open up.”

Youngmin immediately obeyed, sighing contentedly as he took Donghyun’s dick into his mouth once more. Slowly, they worked the pace back up, until Donghyun’s each trust had Youngmin chocking. The older felt tears fall from his eyes and he looked up at Donghyun. The younger cursed, tightening his grip on the older’s hair and sped up his pace, until Youngmin closed his eyes, whimpering.

“Fuck. Fuck, baby, we need to stop.”

Youngmin whined, but pulled back, letting go of Donghyun’s dick with a filthy ‘pop’, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to the boy’s cock.

“W-why?”

His voice sounded so hoarse he blushed.

“You’ve been such a good boy. It would be a shame if I didn’t get to fuck you.”

Hearing that made Youngmin’s cock twitch and he whined, closing his eyes.

“Fuck, yeah, please. Please, please fuck me.”

Donghyun fucking growled and pulled Youngmin up by the hair, the pain sending waves of pleasure through the older’s body. He quickly pulled Youngmin's underwear down and off of him, then pushed the older onto the bed.

"On the bed, legs apart. Now.”

Youngmin scrambled up to obey, lying on the bed with his legs wide open for the younger. For a second he felt self-conscious, but then Donghyun was leaning over him and kissing him in a way that was entirely too soft for what they were doing, and Youngmin felt his worries quickly lessening.

The younger kissed his way down Youngmin’s body, whispering about how beautiful Youngmin was with every kiss. When he got to the older’s bellybutton, he raised his head and spread Youngmin’s thighs further apart. He picked up a bottle of lube and lubed his finger up, before playing with Youngmin’s rim, making the older whine and moan.

Carefully, Donghyun pressed one finger inside. It took only a few thrusts before Youngmin asked for another one. Donghyun pressed another finger, and this time the stretch hurt a bit. Donghyun moved slowly, distracting Youngmin by pumping him dick, which was completely wet with pre-cum, already.

Youngmin could only moan and whine, hands still by his head and head turned to the side, pressed against the pillow. His back arched off the bed, trying to make Donghyun go faster, touch him more, but the younger ignored it, keeping up the slow pace, and Youngmin knew what he was doing.

“Donghyun, please~”

The younger smirked.

“Please what, baby?”

Youngmin whined, but didn’t say anything else. Instead, he moved his body against Donghyun’s fingers. Donghyun ‘tsk’ed, before hitting Youngmin’s thigh and making the older moan.

“You do as I say, baby, or you get hit. Now don’t move. I’ll give you what I think you deserve.”

Youngmin’s eyes were once again full of tears and he stopped his movements.

“Donghyun, please. Another one.”

He knew it was the only way to get the younger to do what he wanted. Donghyun smiled.

“There’s my good baby.”

And without any other warning he put a third finger in Youngmin, going straight for his prostrate and brushing his fingers against it. Youngmin saw stars, gasping and moaning, all at once.

“A-ah, Donghyun!”

Donghyun chuckled, although it was breathless.

“Ah, baby, you sound so beautiful.”

Youngmin was way past the point of caring. He just wanted to feel Donghyun inside of him.

“Please, Donghyun, please. I need you i-in me. Now. Please fuck me.”

The words would embarrass him later, but at the moment he wanted nothing more than to feel his boyfriend inside of him. Donghyun let out a whine of his own.

“Fuck, baby boy, you look beautiful when you beg.”

And then he took his fingers out. Youngmin whined, feeling empty. And then seconds later Donghyun thrust into him, hitting Youngmin’s prostrate on the first thrust and making Youngmin scream in pleasure, the pain completely forgotten.

“Ah, Donghyun! Y-yes, please!”

Donghyun trusted slowly, going almost all out before pushing back in, aiming for Youngmin’s prostrate every time. Youngmin’s head was thrown back, back arched off the bed and he could only moan and whine Donghyun’s name.

“H-harder, please.”

And Donghyun wanted to tease more, but his own control was on it’s last breath, so he did what Youngmin asked for, fucking the boy harder, grunting at the beautiful image of his boyfriend writhing under him, asking for more.

“Ah, baby boy, you look beautiful. Can you come like this, just from me fucking you? Can you come untouched, baby?” Youngmin was too far gone to answer properly, so he let out a high pitched whine, hoping Donghyun would understand. “Then come for my, baby.”

And that was it, Youngmin came all over his own stomach, clenching around Donghyun with a high-pitched moan.

Donghyun fucked him through his orgasm, grunting and chasing his own orgasm. Youngmin felt tears falling from his eyes as the oversensitivity settled and Donghyun continued to thrust.

“D-donghyun…”

He pleaded, and it was what it took to push the younger over the edge. He came with a moan of Youngmin’s name on his mouth, and then lay on top of the older, before his arms gave out and he crushed his boyfriend. For a while, they didn’t move. They stayed like that, Donghyun on top of Youngmin, both panting and basking on each other’s warmth and presence.

Then Donghyun took a deep breath and pulled out. Youngmin whined.

“No~”

Donghyun kissed him softly.

“I have to, baby. Otherwise you really won’t be able to walk tomorrow, and how will we explain this to the others?”

Youngmin sighed, but he knew Donghyun was right.

“Can you sleep with me?”

He asked, not caring about how whiny he sounded. Donghyun cooed.

“Own, so cute, baby. Of course I’ll sleep with you.”

And saying that he climbed under the covers with his boyfriend.

They were both still disgusting and probably should shower. But they were comfortable, Donghyun hugging Youngmin and the older resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, and they came to the silent agreement that they could shower in the morning. And like that they fell asleep, both with smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Wondering what the title has to do with the story? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.


End file.
